This specialized clinical center in vitreoretinal diseases is divided into six programs: (1) Comparison between athermal scleral buckling and standard buckling. Effectivity of the athermal method will be measured in terms of percentage of retinal reattachments and number and severity of postoperative complications; (2) investigation of vitreous specimens, removed by open-sky virectomy, from human living eyes. The studies to be performed involve metabolic research, chemical analysis of proteins, chiroptical studies, research on growth promoting factors in pathological vitreous, and morphological studies; (3) effects of wavelengths obtained from the krypton laser upon the fundus structures, of animals and humans; (4) measurement of segmental-blood flow and of transcapillary exchange in the retina of eyes with diabetic retinopathy; (5) study of the natural history and of the possible pathogenesis of cystoid macular edema in aphakic eyes. The traction theory and the possibility that the condition may be due to cellular hypersensitivity will be investigated; (6) methods will be developed to store, retrieve, classify and analyze patient-related data through a computerized system.